


I Need a Vacation

by ArtistAtHeart1



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creepy Ra's al Ghul, Gen, Protective Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake Has a Bad Time, Tim Drake Needs a Break, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric, Trouble In Paradise, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistAtHeart1/pseuds/ArtistAtHeart1
Summary: Another vacation is pushed onto Tim.  Will this one be better than the last?Sequel to Vacation and the title subject to change.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	I Need a Vacation

Entering the cabin was something Tim thought he wouldn't be doing anytime soon. After the encounter with Ra's the first time, he was a little hesitant to return. But after being finely inspected and Tim once again running himself into the grave, Bruce had to get him out of the manor. Both Bruce and Conner did the inspection, and both were readily on speed dial.

Plopping the red and black duffel bag on the couch, Tim whipped his phone out. Calling Bruce was part of the deal, previous encounter or not. Dialing Bruce's number was mentally programmed as his finger glided over the numbers. Once the numbers are punched in, pacing begins as he listens to the sound of ringing.

"I'm here." Tim sighed before Bruce got the chance to speak.

"And hello to you too." Bruce greeted. "How's it looking?"

"Good. Like it's been untouched. The window's looking solid."

"Good, any unsightly appearances? My sources say he shouldn't be there."

"Your charmingly related source would be correct. For now anyways. I will be sleeping with a baterang under my pillow though."

"Fair." An amused chuckle erupted from Bruce's end before going silent for a moment. "Well, I've got to get going. Damian's trying to smuggle in a horse. Remember, Conner's going to be checking in tonight."

"Mhm, he's texted me about it five times already."

"Well, enjoy yourself. And stay out of trouble."

"I'll try, but no promises."

With that, Tim hung up and tossed the phone onto the couch as he took the duffel bag into the bigger bedroom and got situated. Once settled, he came back out, grabbed the phone, and decided to go outside. Hoping this stroll would be better than the next, he wanted to enjoy the fresh beach side air. He glanced at the window on the way out, once again noting its pristine condition.

Tim was greeted by a gentle breeze and the sound of waves. He took a walk roughly a mile along the shoreline before making his way back. He quickly noticed old Miss Grimsby and decided to start a conversation. She was happy to see him again, greeting him with a hug and some cookies. She was happy to see him in high spirits and healthy. She was thankful for the call she got from Bruce after their first meeting and was a little worried about the broken window. Wanting to keep it under wraps, but also wanting to ease her concerns, he spun a tale about a bird hitting it hard enough to break it. It seemed to give her some relief, thankful that Tim was not hurt.

A vibration distracted him and ended their conversation. Making his way towards the cabin, Tim pulled his phone to find that Conner was calling him.

"What's up?" Tim greeted, entering the cabin.

"Just thought I'd check up on you before I came over." Conner responded. "Holding down the fort?"

Tim flashed a soft grin at the question as he paced around the living room.

"Yep."

"No creepy neighbors?"

"Just the friendly neighborhood grandma, Miss Grimsby."

"That's adorable."

"Mhm."

A foreign object caught Tim's eye, causing him to tune Conner out. It was on the kitchen table, and Tim slowly and cautiously approached it. It was slick and plump, but as he got closer, it got more detailed. It was a porcelain robin, vibrant and full of color. It was almost perfect, if not for the fact the wings being broken off and placed on both sides of it. Where it came from and from who was a mystery. Tim knew he didn't bring it with him. He didn't even own a figure like it. It takes Tim a moment before he sees a note beside it. He read it over, disturbed by its content.

"Tim!" Conner yelled. "Earth to Tim!"

"What?" Tim gasped, snapping out of his trance.

"Did you hear anything I just said? I'll be there no later than five."

Tim was silent for a moment as he tried to process the note and Conner's statement.

"Tim?"

"Can you get here sooner?" Tim requested. "Like really soon? I have an issue."

~

_Robins with broken wings, bring terribly unlucky things. Watch yourself young Timothy. Things are about to get dark, and caged birds don't always sing._

As agreed, Conner had arrived within minutes of his and Tim's call. Once there, Tim gave him the note to read. Unsettling was an understatement. It's implications were threatening.

"It had to come from Ra's." Tim deduced.

"Not surprised, given your last visit here." Conner agreed.

Tim flopped onto the couch in defeat. Conner followed suit, taking a seat next to him.

"I don't want to deal with him." Tim sighed. "And I almost feel violated because he was able to sneak in and out of here without me knowing."

Tim's anxiety was well founded. Ra's was never the most pleasant character. Even if he was human. He was calculating and strong. Not to mention centuries old. His and Tim's interactions may have been sporadic, but they were complex. That being said, that shouldn't ruin Tim's vacation. After all, that's what Conner was here to preserve.

"Then it's a good thing I'm here now." Conner admitted. "I'm here to make you have fun and feel safe, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. Keeping people safe is part of the Super way."

Tim smirked at that last statement. It sounded a little corny, something he definitely got from Clark, but at least he could count on Conner for that.


End file.
